Sharing Secrets
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: One afternoon Tammy happens upon IQ and the two of them find out something about the other that they never would have guessed...


**A/N **_I don't Hairspray nor any of the characters...This is my first Tammy/IQ story so I apologize if they are a bit OOC...the idea popped into my head one day last week..I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Tammy Smith was usually a shy person but on that day she was feeling rather bold. She had been shopping with Becky and Vicki for new dresses to wear on the show. She had bought a new green and white dress and a nice blue dress. She stopped to look in shop windows along the way home. She walked up to the last window on the block and looked in the window. She saw IQ inside and smiled. She hesitated a little before finally deciding to go inside.

"IQ what are you doing here in a collectables store" she asked him.

Upon hearing Tammy's voice he turned and crimsoned a bit. "Oh hi Tammy, I was just looking around"

"Do you collect something" she asked walking up to him. She saw the red in his cheeks. _He's embarrassed _she thought.

IQ had a crush on Tammy for a while but he never told anyone except Fender who had caught him watching her at practice a few weeks prior. She was watching him with curiosity. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Um yeah, I collect coins" he answered. He waited for her to laugh but she didn't she just smiled back at him.

"Wow I never knew you collected coins. How long have you been doing it" she inquired.

"Since I was about six years old. My uncle Brian visited that summer and he brought all kinds of different coins with him. I was looking at them one day and Uncle Brian came in the room. He picked each coin up and would start telling stories about each one" IQ replied.

Tammy didn't think she had seen IQ this excited about anything outside of dancing. His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"And when Uncle Brian left that summer he left the four coins I had been the most interested in. About a week later I begged Corny to take me to this very store and I bought my first set of coins and I have been coming here ever since" he said.

"That you have IQ" Glenn the store owner said. Tammy noticed him behind the counter.

"And who's this pretty little lady" he asked.

"Oh Glenn this is Tammy, Tammy this is Glenn" IQ said. Tammy went over and shook his hand. Glenn took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you" Tammy said.

"Likewise little lady" Glenn replied

"He thinks he's one smooth cat" IQ told Tammy.

Glenn smiled. "Aren't you on that show with IQ? The one that Corny hosts"

"Yes I am" Tammy said smiling.

"All of you are truly gifted as dancers. I was never that lucky" Glenn said.

"Thank you. I'm sure you're exaggerating" Tammy replied.

"I'm not" Glenn told her.

"Come here I'll show you that you're wrong" Tammy said.

"I don't know any steps" Glenn said.

"I'll show you" she replied.

Glenn walked around the counter and Tammy dropped the shopping bag next to her. She showed him how to waltz. IQ just watched fascinated. He felt his heart melt as he watched her eyes light up and a smile play across her lips as she and Glenn danced.

"See you're better then you think" Tammy said after they stopped.

"Only because I had a great teacher" Glenn replied.

Tammy grinned. IQ felt jealous as Glenn continued flirting with her.

"I think I should be going" IQ stated.

Tammy and Glenn looked at him. Tammy was surprised by his statement.

Glenn walked around the counter and IQ paid for the coins he had in his hand.

"See you later" he said to them as he walked out the door.

Tammy just stood there. _Was it something I did or say _she wondered.

"Bye" she said to Glenn before hastily picking up her shopping bag and making her way outside. She looked up and down the street. She saw IQ a little ways up the street.

"IQ wait" she shouted. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes Tammy" he asked as she reached him.

"Why'd you practically run away back there" she asked him. She looked into his eyes.

He was hypnotized by her stare.

"Was it something I did or said" she added scared of what his answer might be.

That question brought him back to reality. "No, I just didn't like how Glenn was flirting with you"

"IQ it were just flirting. It didn't mean anything" Tammy said.

"Were you jealous" she then asked.

"Me jealous" he answered. It was frightening how she could read him at that moment.

"You don't have to be" she told him.

"I don't" he inquired.

"No" she replied gathering up her courage _Just tell him _she told herself.

"I like someone else" she added.

"You do, who? Is it Fender? Please don't tell me it's him or one of the other council members or worse Corny, my own brother" he said quickly.

Tammy chuckled. "It's not Corny or Fender or another council member"

"Then who" IQ asked.

"Can't you guess" she answered. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

His skin burned under her touch. He gazed at her. _Could it really be? _He thought.

"Me" he said incredulously.

Tammy nodded. He smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Boy for a guy named IQ you aren't that smart" she said after they parted.

"If you were you've known that I've had a crush on you" she added.

"You have!" he exclaimed. He then leaned in and captured her lips.

"I have had a crush on you too" he told her.

She smiled at him as she took his hand. "So where are we going"

"We" he asked.

"Yes we. You can't just kiss a girl and leave her standing alone in the street" Tammy answered.

IQ smiled. "Well Miss Smith where would you like to go" he asked.

"How about the ice cream shop" she answered.

"Sounds hip. Lets go" he replied. She smiled as they started walking.

They walked into the shop hand in hand. Tammy ordered a strawberry milkshake while IQ ordered a vanilla milkshake. IQ found a table and they sat.

"Why have you never said anything about collecting coins" Tammy asked after she had taken a few sips.

IQ sipped his milkshake. "Fender knows as well as my brothers but I guess since I'm seventeen now it doesn't seem very cool"

"Well I happen to think that it's a cool hobby and a wise investment if you want it to be" she told him.

"You do" he asked.

"I do" she answered.

"I shared a secret with you, you must have a secret that no one knows about" IQ said.

"I can't if Amber ever found out she'll tease me endlessly" Tammy replied.

"Tammy doll, I'm the only one here right now and I swear I will never tell Amber or the other girls" IQ told her.

Tammy took another sip before looking at her hands. IQ boldly reached across the table and grabbed her hands squeezing them gently to let her know he meant what he said. She sighed then looked up at him.

"Well I collect baseball cards" she said. She looked down at her hands again.

"You collect baseball cards" IQ exclaimed.

She looked up. "Yes, I watched my first game with my brother Scott and our father when I was eight. It was a Baltimore Orioles vs New York Yankees game. Baltimore won and I was hooked"

"I was at the store with my brother when I saw the packs of baseball cards. At first I thought they were like playing cards. Scott bought them and when we got home he told me that they weren't for playing and showed me how to collect and I have ever since" she added.

"Wow" IQ said as he just watched her.

"You don't seem like the tomboy type" he added.

"One day I'll have to show you my fastball" she told him grinning.

"I'm not very good" he said.

"Come on with as many brothers as you have you must have played catch in the backyard" Tammy replied.

"I did but was never good at catching anything" he answered.

"I know that's not true" she told him.

"How" he asked.

"You can catch a girl when she almost falls" she answered.

"Who almost fell" he inquired.

"Remember about a few weeks ago. Mrs. Von Tussle had us partnered to learn the mambo and I stepped on your foot accidentally and almost fell. You caught me and made a pretty smooth move so that no one noticed" Tammy asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't want you to get hurt or reprimanded by Mrs. Von Tussle" IQ answered.

Tammy smiled and squeezed his hand. "I appreciate that"

He smiled back at her. "It was my fault really. I wasn't paying attention to the steps"

"No it was mine" Tammy said. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I need to be home soon" she exclaimed.

"I'll walk you home" IQ said.

Tammy grinned. "I'd like that"

They stood and walked out of the ice cream shop. Upon reaching her door IQ kissed her.

"I'm glad we ran into each other" he said.

"I am too" she replied.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at practice" he asked.

Tammy nodded. He watched as she walked to her door. She turned and blew him a kiss before walking inside. IQ smiled as he turned to walk away.


End file.
